


Cold Weather, Cold Parfaits

by fuRinjuru



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Parfait Lesbians, it's not winter but who actually cares? not me, the guurinpa agenda is still ongoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuRinjuru/pseuds/fuRinjuru
Summary: A nice date for the GuuRinPa trio is interrupted by a sudden arrival





	Cold Weather, Cold Parfaits

The sun shined down on Numazu, surrounding the city in a warmth that helped fight the usual chill of winter. It wasn’t warm enough to melt the snow, or for people to stop wearing their winter coats and gloves, however, the weather was nice enough for Chika to invite Dia and Yoshiko out on an impromptu date. Yoshiko had told them about a newly-opened cafe near her apartment, and once they settled on the time they were set.

 

Dia picks a simple light and comfortable top to wear. After putting on her dark-red coat and matching scarf, she bids Ruby farewell before taking the bus to Numazu. She’s been to Yoshiko’s apartment before, and Yoshiko has given her clear directions on where the cafe is located, so it was easy for Dia to find.

 

Surprisingly, Dia isn’t the first one to arrive. Yoshiko is sitting at one of the outdoor tables, a large parfait in front of her. The other girl is wearing a dark-gray coat and a bright, yellow scarf. Their eyes meet, and Yoshiko quickly waves her over. “Dia!”

 

“Hello, Yohane.” Yoshiko smiles at Dia, happy that the other girl was starting to get used to calling her ‘Yohane.’ Dia takes a seat on one of the two empty chairs next to her, looking around for their other partner. “I guess Chika’s running late?”

 

“I think she’s running on time.” Yoshiko glances at her phone, noting that it was still a few minutes before they’re supposed to meet.

 

“I’m surprised that you arrived so early.”

 

Yoshiko shrugs. “Like I said, it’s close to my place, and I had to save a spot for us.”

 

“How thoughtful of you.” Dia smiles at Yoshiko. “I hope Chika comes soon. Even if it’s winter, the parfait might melt if we wait too long.”

 

Speak of the devil and she shall come. The pair sees a familiar figure running towards them, her orange hair poking out of a dark-blue beanie. She’s wearing a light-brown coat, but has foregone wearing a scarf. She looks like she was in a hurry as she approaches their table, her breaths short and ragged. “Sorry I’m late!”

 

“You’re not late, we just came early.” Yoshiko corrects her. Chika frowns at that.

 

“Still, I was the one who invited you two. I should’ve come earlier…” she states dejectedly.

 

Dia rolls her eyes. “Just sit down and try the parfait.” Chika hesitates for a second, but a stern glare from Dia causes her to obey, taking the remaining empty seat. Dia picks up one of the spoons provided at the table, taking a second to admire the parfait in front of them. There are so many colors and ingredients within that single glass that there’s no way Dia can identify all of them, but she’s able to recognize some of it. The parfait consists of alternating layers of crushed cookies and chocolate, followed by layers of cream with cocoa powder and fruits sprinkled in. Some of the fruits she can see are mikan and strawberry slices. At the top, it’s covered by vanilla ice cream and matcha-flavored sauce. It’s as if the parfait, containing all of their favorite food, was made specifically for them.

 

_Well, no time to waste._ Dia scoops out a small portion of the parfait, offering it to Chika. She bites down on the end of the spoon being offered to her, humming in pleasure as she tastes the sweetness of the ice cream mixing with the slightly bitter matcha. Yoshiko watches the pair with amusement, before deciding she wants to join in on the fun.

 

Taking another clean spoon, she does the same as Dia did, offering the bite to Dia. As Dia puts it in her mouth, she notices Chika picking up yet _another_ spoon. She can already tell where this is going, and she’s proven right when Chika offers that part of the parfait to Yoshiko.

 

The trio settles into that pattern, taking turns feeding the others while making the occasional small-talk. Dia giggles when she sees Chika offering Yoshiko a spoonful of mikan slices, forcing the other girl to swallow it all down. In return, Yoshiko laughs at Chika when she learned the unpleasant way that what she thought was cocoa powder turned out to be coffee powder.

 

Overall, it’s a fun experience. She’s glad and extremely grateful that Chika decided to invite them on the date, no matter how unexpected it was. All of them needed to unwind, and what better way than enjoying a few hours with her girlfriends?

 

Little did she know, their ‘unexpected’ date would be interrupted by an unexpected surprise.

 

“Oooohhhh~ Kanan, look at what we have here.”

 

Dia can feel a vein in her forehead popping just from hearing that oh-so-familiar tone. Turning around, she sees Mari and Kanan standing on the sidewalk, their arms linked together, the former smiling mischievously while the latter is just...smiling normally. She’s still not sure how Kanan could end up dating Mari, but she supposes the world is weird like that.

 

“Kanan-chan!” Chika waves excitedly at her childhood friend. “Are you two on a date too?” Kanan nods.

 

“The weather’s just too good to pass up, isn’t it?” Chika nods like Kanan just read her mind. Mari, however, is more focused on something else.

 

“So the three of you are on a date, too?” Mari asks, her smile growing wider by the second.

 

Dia wanted to answer ‘no,’ not because she is embarrassed at the thought of being associated with Chika and Yoshiko (she loves them dearly with all her heart), but because she wants to spare them from Mari’s teasing. Unfortunately, they’re either unaware of it, or openly accept it, because before Dia can even open her mouth, Yoshiko chips in. “We are!”

 

“Oh myyyy~” Mari places her hands on her hips, giving Dia a displeased look. “Dia, I’m disappointed in you! Why haven’t you told us that the three of you are dating?”

 

“I _did_ ,” Dia answers exasperatedly. “You two were the first people I told after Ruby.”

 

“But you said you two were ‘going out,’ not dating!” Mari argues.

 

Dia puts up her hand to her face, feeling her stress levels starting to go up. “They mean the exact same thing! Wait, that’s not the point. _Why_ are you acting like you’re my mother?” Dia knows she messed up the moment the words leave her mouth and Mari’s face lights up like a kid in a candy store.

 

With an exaggerated motion, she loops her arms around Kanan in a neck hug, fake-wailing. “Kanan deaaaar, Dia’s in her rebellious phase. What should we do?”

 

Kanan’s jaw drops open, and Dia doesn’t blame her. Mari just said something so incredibly dumb that Dia needs a few seconds just to process all of the stupidity Mari’s managed to pack in that short sentence. She didn’t think it was humanly possible to say something that dumb.

 

Surely, Kanan must think the same. _Surely,_ she’s not going to play along.

 

Kanan turns to Dia, and says with the sternest tone she can muster. “Don’t talk to your mother like that, young lady!”

 

“Not you too…” Dia groans, rubbing her temples to calm down the headache she’s getting.

 

“Don’t back talk your mother!”

 

“You’re younger than me, Kanan.” Kanan, of course, ignores Dia’s attempt of returning any semblance of sanity, instead focusing on Chika and Yoshiko.

 

“We care about you Dia, which is why we want to make sure that you’re not dating just any random schmuck.”

 

“Hey, we’re no schmucks!” Chika takes offense to Kanan’s statement, walking up to the older girl and staring her down. Yoshiko does the same, facing off against Mari, while Dia is stuck in the middle of the four idiots.

 

“Then prove it! Prove to us that you’re worthy of being Dia’s partner!” Mari says, having way too much fun with their little roleplay to stop now.

 

“Bring it on! You are no match against the flames of Hell! Don’t expect any mercy just because we’re from the same subunit,” Yoshiko takes a battle stance like she’s about to cast a spell, her open palm facing Mari.

 

“And I expect the same from you, Kanan,” Chika says, sparks already flying between her and Kanan.

 

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because we’re childhood friends.”

 

As the ‘fight’ between the four starts to heat up, a few curious glances from the other customers are directed towards Dia. Instead of reacting, Dia takes a spoon and continues eating the parfait. The five of them are probably going to get kicked out soon for causing a commotion, so she might as well try to enjoy it while she still can. She knew from the start that there’s no way she would have a normal date.

 

All in all, just another regular day for Dia Kurosawa.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be slowing down the pace of GuuRinPa after this fic, but the next one is going to be a lot angstier. I might post a fic for a different pairing that I found kinda interesting, but I'm keeping it a secret until that's done :)
> 
> Thank you for everyone supporting me in my quest to fill the fandom with GuuRinPa. I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
